A Day in Prison
by Matt TH
Summary: Bijou is a popular hamhuman in her school. She has everything anyone could want, however she wakes up locked in a room, with Hamtaro, who she isn't exactly on good terms with. Now they have to figure out why they are there.HamXBij 2nd Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ya I know, a lot of you are probably like "What about Holiday Cheers part 6!?!?!" Well it IS done, but I'm not ready to submit it yet. XD

Anyways I have more fans OFF rather than on it. I'm basicly a nobody here.

Anyway a quick note on the story. The title is a little off throwing, and it is deffinatly a WEIRD HamtaroXBijou. It isn't the traditional "They are in love" deal. I would like to thank CN for inspiring me to take a different route instead of the "Traditional" one. So it may seem like they have a simliar relationship like in CN's "Petals", however their knowing of each other is not the same at all. Bijou is just the generic rich girl, like how most see her stereotypicly. However Hamtaro represents the not so stereotypical what is refered to as "street trash".

They have met only 1 day before the story takes place. The idea of them being stuck in the same place at the same time, brings in the contrasting of their to different characters.

Keep in mind a lot of this was INSPIRED from CN's "Petals", but not all of it. If you havn't read thier story I strongly reccomend it, and not because it helps this one, because they are in no way related. Only because it is a good story.

Also keep in mind this has the twist of them knowing each other only 1 day before the events of the story takes place.

Also remember this, the story focuses on Bijou's point of view, because it's the best way to see what is happening.

I also gave the characters unique last names I shall list the character names now and how to pronounce them:

Hamtaro Kyoga (Key-oh-gah)  
Bijou Sophia (So-fee-ah)

I shall do this before a character is introduced in a chapter.

Well sorry for the long auther note. Just wanted to clear up some stuff. Anyway without any more delay please enjoy!

---

A Day in Prison

Written by Toka

-Hell's on It's Way-October 19th 2007 (Present)-

"Why is this place so cold? I can't feel my fingers."

"What is that sound?"

Bijou's eyes then jolted open. She nearly jumped up and tryed to regain her composure.

She cast her azure eyes across the room and noted the darkness consumed it. It seemed as though the other half of the room was engulfed by what seemed to be everlasting darkness. Not a shy of light to aid her eyes in adjusting to their new surroundings.

She allowed her eyes to focus for a few more minutes. As she did this, she then noticed her brain was focusing as well, as it soon told her this isn't where she was supposed to be. This place was an abyss to her mind and seems to reach out and touch the parts of her soul that made it cringe and cower in fear. The kind of fear a small child gets when they think they are in danger. It made Bijou feel weak and sort of sickly. Her stomach had butterflies in it.

"Argh", she managed to get out of her mouth.

She peeked around the room and semi-stretched her muscles as they seemed sore and tired.

"Z'this isn't z'the place I v'went to sleep in", she said aloud.

"Who's there?" Asked another voice.

Bijou was suprised to hear the voice of another ham-human in here, she was expecting to be greeted by the awkwardness of silence. She was weary a little as to who was joining her in her "slumber". She feared for the worst and adjusted her stance to a more deffencesive one.

"Where are z'you?" Bijou responded with her soft french accent. It had died down over the years of being in Japan.

"Over here", a gruff male sounding voice called out from the other side of the room. She could hear his footsteps over there as well. She stood strong as her eyes widened from all the tension that was building inside her

"Do z'you 'ave a light?" Bijou asked with a wave of calmness basking over her, as she started to accept the reality of the situation.

"Hold up", the mysterious voice from no where called back.

A small overhead light bulb came on. It wasn't to impressive, simple 80 watt bulb, suspended from a single wire. It looked like something you'd find in a closet of an old house. It wasn't to bright either, the light it gave only penetrated the shell of the darkness that it was trying to repel. The light was dim needless to say, and the bulb looked black and burnt. It's exterior shell gave off an orange glow rather than an actual light. It was old that was certain. It did however allow Bijou to make out the room around her. She observed the surroundings carefully as if trying to memorize the dull image in her mind.

The room was medium sized, about 12 feet by 12 feet. It was a dull grey color and had little interest in it. The walls were made of cement, and the floors were tiled with greyish tiles, which most were cracked and missing. A small puddle layed itself against the left wall displaying the prominance of a leak that existed there. A single metal door was on the wall directly across from her, and the door leaned in to the side with the puddle. It looked tough and it was closed.

She flipped her long blond hair out of her face and pushed her bangs aside. She had baby blue ribbons tied in her hair, and her hair was straight, but was light as it would flow across her form when she moved. She wore a dark navy blue zip up sweater with with sleeves over her white t-shirt that's sleeves and neck were lined with a blue lace. She had socks that went slightly above her ankles, but were about a foot away from her light blue skirt that was about half an inch from her knees. She was a medium height girl, and had the face of an angel. She had a silver watch on her right hand, but it was conceiled by the long sleeves of her sweater which cover down to her thumb tips. The last thing anyone noticed about her was a locket she always wore, which was silver and etched in it was her name in golden letters. She was a very popular girl at her high school. She was only 17 years old as she started school early.

Her eyes then gazed over the room, and saw another figure come to life. He started to brush himself off, and his dark orange sweater seemed to match the light. He had messy orange and white hair, and his eyes were a dark blue. His sweater had a simple black line across it horizontally and had 2 strings that hung from the hood. His pants looked old and faded, but were still a deep blue on the most part. His pocket had a chain hanging out of it, which was most likely his wallet. He turned his head and looked over at her.

"YOU!" They both yelling in unison. Both jumping back a hair.

She knew right away who he was. He was Hamtaro Kyoga, a senior at Genville High where she went to school. He was 19, because he got held back a grade a long time ago, for who knows why. He had a reputation of being a bit of a brute and when it came to slacking off he ruled the roost, and how could she forget making excuses? He could make an excuse for anything. He was king of weaseling his way out of trouble back at school. Bijou recollected the story she heard about him setting the entire science lab on fire, and somehow managed to blame it on sunspots, when everyone knew he didn't even know what sunspots were, let alone how they effect everyday life.

Bijou remember him only from memory of stories of the mouth by other students and her friends. They hadn't met until yesterday actually, and that was because they were running for class president, and Bijou beat him in a landslide.

That's Hamtaro Kyoga though, you can only hope it's how you know him through word of mouth, rather than having the misfortune to know his person. He mostly hung around his small goup of friends, who Bijou didn't assocaite with on a regular basis anyway. However that Hamtaro was always a sneaky one, and she wasn't to fond of him, because of the things he had done.

Although she didn't know him in person for long, she had seen from others how to handle him. She adjusted her attitude to do so.

"Very funny Kyoga, now let me out of here", Bijou said with a hint of frustation playing her lips.

Hamtaro perked up and responded. "I don't have any idea what your rambling about Sophia". He admited honestly, as his reputation of being rude, and clueless both shined through before Bijou's eyes, and made her feel a little more dominant over him as well.

She didn't believe a word that came from the mouth of Hamtaro Kyoga, in denial she felt a small flare light in her mind. She was angry he even knew her last name, his very existance was enough to make her disgusted, let alone him knowing who she is.

"I suppose z'the rats just dragged us in here then didn't they?" Bijou said as she vented her frustation.

"Well we all know you assocaite with those vermins, but this isn't a time to talk about your socail group of choice, mind giving me a hand with this door Sophia?" Hamtaro said in response as he was franticly turning the door knob.

Bijou walked over next to him fairly casually and rolled her eyes. She stood watching him with the door. She actually saw him tugging at it, as if he was really having trouble opening it. Bijou however couldn't help but feel suprised that his insults and remarks wern't really that hurtful, which fairly angered her, as she was ready to take on his attitude.

"Damn, it's locked." Hamtaro said releasing the handle in anger.

"Ha, ha ok z'this joke has gone on long enough Kyoga v'where is z'the key?" Bijou asked as the flame ignited her mind. She had been imagining strangling him moments ago.

"Why would I lock myself in with you Sophia?" Hamtaro asked raising and eyebrow.

"To get me believeing z'this joke, as someone of your placement v'would do", Bijou quickly retorted.

"Look I'm not doing this Sophia", Hamtaro said plainly as he leaned against a wall and sunk down to the corner and rested his body.

"You know what they call z'this Kyoga? KIDNAPPING!" She shouted.

Hamtaro gruffly sighed, and replied, "I didn't bring you here, and if I did I wouldn't lock myself in with you now would I?"

Bijou was filled with silence, he did have a point there, no one would be that stupid, not even Kyoga. He wasn't the brightest one, but he certainly wouldn't make a mistake like this. Bijou sunk into the other corner. Panic started to fill her as she bundled her arms and legs together.

"I've heard about z'this stuff on T.V." Bijou said, "z'they kidnap you and rape you and the next thing z'you know, they are passing you off as their threatened child or somez'thing!" Bijou finished adding more panic to her already off balance mind. She clutched the ends of her sleeves tightly. Her sweater was fairly warm as she seemed to start sweating from her panic and fear. Normally she would be anti-panic as she hated when she sweat.

Hamtaro rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you be in pain if you were raped?" Hamtaro said with a lazy look on his face, and looked plainly unintrested.

"Oh shut up Kyoga! The fact that your here only makes me worry more, and adds to the torture!" Bijou said with harsh eyes.

"Well this aint exactly my cup of tea", Hamtaro retorted.

"Z'you mean 'is not my cup of tea', z'you grammar is dispicable", Bijou corrected.

Hamtaro sighed with distress, "yup Hell's on it's way..." He said with an unenthuesastic look upon his face.

Hamtaro layed his head back against the wall and took a deep breathe with anguish and distress and closed his eyes for a few moments as if he was trying to let everything slip away and go into a slumber and hop to awake when it was over. Such a slumber did not occur, as Bijou was giving a response.

"Z'your telling me..." Bijou said sighing.

Hamtaro sighed again and got a more serious look upon his face. His eyes sneared into a semi squint as if he was trying to focus his thoughts among himself. Anyone that saw him at that moment may say that was the moment he showed what could be considered (or mistaken for), intelligence. He slided his eyes across his head and gazed them at the bundeled up Bijou Sophia, who had put herself in the corner adjacent to him.

"So what do you remember last before you got here?" Hamtaro asked, that gaze of intelligence still upon his face. He had actually asked a question that may seem meaningful, which was impressive for him, as he mostly stuck to sarcasm when it was time to be serious.

Bijou looked over at him with rage in her eyes, but tryed to remember anyway. She placed her finger on her chin as she thought in depth at her previous day. She couldn't recall fully, as most seemed a blur to her. She closed her eyes and tryed to think harder.

---

Well that's the first chapter there, the story is supposed to do like a back and forth kind of action. It starts in the presnt and flashes back to 24 hours before then to reveal how they met and why they are there.

You can already see the character's personalities picking up.

R/R please, I hope to have more chapters up ASAP! Reviews are apprecaited as they give me ideas to add and other things.

Also note there is only going to be 1 OC in the whole story that actually matters. I want REALLY limit them on this one, I want to keep all the basic characters.

Well anyways Reviews are loved, and questions are answered on footnotes of each chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright now some of you may be thinking, or just curious as to where the last names came from? Well they are completely made up, and there is no real process in making them. I just randomize it basicly, and come up with last names. Sometimes they may sound like anime character's last names, however chances are I've never seen said anime with that name, so it's all fair play. XD

Anyways after the first chapter I wanted to introduce the method of time travel this story uses.

As I mentioned the story goes back and forth, 24 hours ago and present time. So every other chapter is a flashback to the day before. This comes into play when I said this story takes place over the span of 2 days. However I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be.

Now you get a lot of new characters thrown at you so allow me to give their names:

Pashmina Telf (Tell-f)  
Sandy Young (Yung)  
Stan Young (Yung)  
Sparkle Tyrah (Tye-rah)  
Boss Lyed (Lee-Ed)  
Oxnard "Oxy" Terrance (Tear-ants)

---

A Day in Prison

Written by Toka

-Freedom Knows No Bounds-October 18th 2007 (24 Hours Ago)-

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

Bijou's alarm blared as it sat by the mantle next to her bed.

Bijou pulled her pillow over her head, as if she was trying to deny the clock it's satisfaction of her reaching over what seemed to be longer than the walk to death row of a bed, and silencing it, knowing that it has broken her slumber and has led her into a new day.

Bijou accepting defeat pressed the off button on the alarm and sat upright. She yawned and stretched her short arms out to the ceiling. She rubbed her eye slightly and stared at her face in the mirror across from her bed. The mirror had been placed their by he father, and was the finest imported from her home country of France. It was decored with many diamonds on the outer oval shaped rim, and looked quite stunning in the evening, when the setting sun reflected from it, and its diamonds. It had been attached to a mahogany dressor, that had been decoratively carved to Bijou's liking. The carving along the outer rims and edges featured ribbons, and at the very corners of the top carving, hearts. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship. Her parents spared only the best for her, they wouldn't have it any other way, and Bijou enjoyed the nice things she got in return. This mirror being one of them, and was her favorite one in the whole house. She found herself sometimes in awe of it's perfection when gazing at herself many of times.

A girl inside that mirror was staring back at the unbeknowing Bijou. The girl in the mirror's pool of illusion and deception had long blond hair and azure eyes. Her hair hadn't been brushed so it looked like a mess that hadn't been cleaned up in ages. She had light cyan pajamas and top to them held the word "Jewel", in a heart that was a shade of darker blue than the top. This mimicking girl's top was custom made by her family's personal taylor. She had on short ankle socks however, as her pajama pants were so long they kept her ankles plenty warm. Still half under the cover she had a semi-annoyed look in her eyes as if she wasn't ready to attack the day with sword in hand. Her eyelashes left the mark of day old light eyeliner she had forgotten to wash off the night before. Her shirt ignored her figure with it's looseness, however you could make out the curves of where her breasts were, which were about average. The most destinguishing feature about this girl was her hands. They looked so small and delicate, but so caring at the same time. Her hands had short fingers, but their nails were kept trimed and not a single hair on them, and they had almost no wrinkles on their faces, her palms were fairly free of them as well. They were a sight to behold that was certain.

She yawned once again and pulled the covers off of herself as she attempted to lean off the bed. She dangled her feet aimlessly off the bed's edge and yawned a third time, and stretched her arms and attempted to loosen her still sleeping muscles. She Stretched her toes to the floor and extended her arms down to the bed and lifted herself gracefully onto her feet. She ever so slightly brushed her hair from her face and proceeded to the dark pool of reflection.

She groaned at her reflection as she started to strip off her pajamas. She walked graciously into the bathroom in her room. As she walked she noticed a small hair on her face in the mirror, and plucked it off quickly, and then proceeded to here destination.

She stepped behind her elegant blue shower curtains and turned the water on to a nuke warm. She didn't like it to be to hot, but not to the point where it was freezing cold either. She was picky about it being just right. The water was perfect today. It ran it's gentle touch down her bare skin, and carrased her soft hair, and down her breasts as it made it's way to the darkness of the drain beneath her feet. She just stood there enjoying it for a little while. She didn't want to ruin the pleasure it was giving her, after she just awoke. She nearly drenched her hair in shampoo, which she had selected, which smelt like her fragrance of vanilla. That moment she began to think to herself.

"Class elections are today arn't they?" She thought silently, as the water ran down her.

"Who am I up against?" She thought. She had remembered she was sick the day where they announced the candidates, so she didn't know who she was against, as the school had annouced it yesterday. Her school was famous for rushing things, haveing a class election completed in 2 days. 1 to pick the candidates, another to vote. She was a tad worried about who she was up against however. What was he or she like? Could they beat her? She would have to wait to have her questions answered however.

She realized she was still in the showever moments later and decided she fealt clean enough. She turned the faucet off, and walked out as her skin got goosebumps from the temperature change. She quickly covered up with her nearby towel. She looked in the mirror and started to blowdry her hair. It flowed and skipped across her face as she dryed it.

When she was finished she got all her cloths ready and picked out what ribbons she would wear.

She wore the blue ones today as she fealt lucky, and that they brought good luck. Her cloths seemed to match them as well. She wore a blue blouse that was covered entirely by an elegant looking jacket that had a zipper down the middle and a blue torso. It bared fluffy white sleeves, which covered most of her palms, and looked quite adorable on her. She also had a blue skirt, that had a white top half, and a blue bottom half. Needless to say she looked attractive to the male population of the school.

She stopped in front of the mirror to get a glimpse of a gorgeous young woman who was looking back. Her face was perfect, it had not a single bit of acne and had the more mezmorizing azure eyes you'd ever seen.

She peered down for a moment at a picture frame on her dressor. Inside the delicate looking frame was a picture of her late father. He looked very happy in the picture with what appeared to be a 13 year old version of Bijou Sophia. Bijou froze for a moment in awe of the picture.

Her father had died in an accident when she was 13. He was hit by a car driven by an underaged driver. She was never more crushed than that day.

She diverted her attention from the picture and decided it was time to head to school. She actually was looking forward to today, and crushing the competition. She fealt a feeling of dominance in her blood, and it pushed itself through her veins.

When she arrived in first period class she sat attentive to her notes. She was serious about doing good in school. She would take notes on everything, even the little things. Some say she would write down a terrorist attack plan if the teacher said it.

She wrote and wrote and saw as the teacher called on a student. However this student was one who appeared to not even be paying attention, and calling on them was clearly an attempt at embarassing them.

"Mr. Kyoga", the teacher announced.

"Hm?" Hamtaro Kyoga said lazily as he awoke from his in class nap.

"Nice of you to join us, mind anwersing the question?" The teacher asked. He had asked a question about the reason the US Bill or Rights was written. Hamtaro would surely get it wrong.

Hamtaro yawned and stretched for a moment, and cracked his neck slightly from waking up.

"The United States Bill of Rights, is to protect the rights of the citizens, and their personal liberties and freedoms. This was created so the government can't because corrupt and start taking people's rights away. Also saying the freedom knows no bounds", Hamtaro responed.

The teacher was in shock, he was impressed with all his sleeping in class how Hamtaro could know the answer to. This neadless to say made he slightly angry. He couldn't do anything however, Hamtaro was correct.

"Mr. Kyoga, I am glad you were paying attention, but please keep your head up in my class", the teacher scolded.

Hamtaro shrugged and gave a supportive ok sign. He then leaned back in his chair and rocked back and forth on its two hind legs. He looked over left and right calmly to spot any friends he could talk to. He noticed Bijou was looking at him. He could sense her eyes had been observing him as he played class clown. He smiled and winked at her playfully, and she alerted her attention back to her paper. She attempted to play it off as she wasn't looking at him. Hamtaro thought nothing of it and went back to his lolligaging.

The silence of the class was broken by an ear shattering bell that commanded the end of first period. It's ring demanded they be sent off to their next class.

Bijou attempted to try and remember what the teacher called that boy she was looking at. She tryed to recall his name. Nothing seemed to stick in her memory. She stood in deep thought, which was broken by Sandy Young.

Sandy Young was a senior at school as well, she was on the gymnastics team, and the soccer team. She had an athletic build, and shoulder length reddish hair. Her eyes were a green that resembled that of the grass in the school football field. She was only an inch taller than Bijou, and was wearing her soccer uniform, and also had a bracelet with the words, "Sandy and Stanley - Bro and Sis Forever".

"Stanley", was reffering to her slightly older, (by a few seconds he brags), twin brother. Stan Young was the biggest flirt to ever walk the earth. He couldn't keep his mind off of girls for more then 20 seconds, much to his sister's disliking. He was tall, and had light brown hair that made the same red tinge her's did. His style looked very snowboarder to most, which was true. He loved snowboarding, and other snow sports. He was athletic like his sister, but no where near as flexable as she was. His eyes were the same color as hers, and he had long fingers. His fingers at least looked long compared to the stubs Bijou possessed. However her hands were cute and adorable.

Sandy had brought a friend with her to greet Bijou. This friend had long blond hair, that was fairly wavy and light as snow. She wore a pink scarf around her neck, which she was never seen without, and a blue school uniform. Which was odd as she was a senior, and in your senior year you were no longer forced to follow the dress code of uniforms like all the juniors, sophmores, and freshmen. However she actually liked it, and thought it matched her appearance. This girl had Hazel eyes that were always showing much emotion with her bright smile. She was Pashmina Telf. Her and Sandy were Bijou's best friends at school. They were like a little trio of girls that hung out.

"So Bijou, how was class?" Pashmina asked with a face of much interest.

"It v'was ok", Bijou responded.

"Yeah, like I still have chemistry first period, it's a drag! Oh and Bijou you still doing the class election", Sandy asked?

Bijou was about to respond, when thatt boy was caught in the corner of her eye again. She stared at him as he walked down the hall and greeted another boy his age. The other had dark black hair, and Dark brown eyes. His clothing was a simple shirt with a single diagonal stripe across the white top, and a pair of black baggy jeans. He had one ear pierced and a gold watch on his hand. He was slightly taller than the one she was staring at. The dark haired one next to the one she was observing was Oxnard Terrance. Everyone called him Oxy though. He was a senior and had a habbit of being forgetful.

"Bijou?" Sandy asked making Bijou snap out of her trans.

"Oui?" Bijou asked in a startled manner.

"I said do you plan on still doing class election?" Sandy asked again.

"Sandy, who is z'that boy?" Bijou asked looking in the direction of him again.

"Oh that's Hamtaro Kyoga, he's a senior and hangs out with that Boss Lyed, and Oxy Terrance, and my brother. He sometimes chills around Sparkle", Sandy said informing her.

"I can't stand that Sparkle Tyrah. She is so stuck up it's not even funny", Bijou said.

Sparkle Tyrah was mostly the school gossip. She never really helped anyone with anything unless she could somehow benifit. She was a know-it-all and annoying on the most part. Very few actually didn't mind her. Hamtaro being one. She was a pest to Bijou, Sandy, and Pashmina though.

"Well what interest do you have in Kyoga? He is not really to important", Sandy asked.

"Oui, I v'was just curious is all", Bijou said honestly. It was true, she didn't really care for him, and now that she knew he was Hamtaro Kyoga his reputation smacked her in the face. She now didn't want to think anything more of him. She wanted to erase him from her memory now.

"So Bijou any idea who your up against in the election?" Pashmina asked.

"None, but I think z'they will give me a run for my money", Bijou said.

---

There be chapter 2, now a lot of characters are thrown at you, but I am hoping it is easy to see who is who.

Also reguarding the previous chapter:

Ya I know I make spelling mistakes. I proofread them, and sometimes don't catch them. It happens, don't sit and complain about it, unless you are volunteering to fix them all. XD

Thanks to Awesomewritter123 for the first comment.

As you can see though this chapter went back to the previous day. Every other chapter will be like that. So basicly every even numbered chapter is like this. This is to build onto the plot and help you understand who the characters are and their interactions with each other. 


End file.
